My Skellington
by xXSedatedPrincessXx
Summary: A vampiress in Halloweentown becomes smiten with the amazing jack Skellington. But someone is not happy with their new found intrest in each other.
1. Chapter 1: Jack Skellington

**A/N: Well, i hope u like!  
P.S., I dontown the lyrics to "This is Halloween"**

**Chapter One**

Hi! My nam is Raven Ether, and I am a vampire. I live in Halloweentown, with the infamos Jack Skelington.  
I live near the cemetary, and I go there all the time when I cant sleep. Its very relaxing, and it makes me feel happy to bealive.  
That night Jak would dance around in the square, and we would all sing, revearing the pumpkin king.  
I put on makeup so Id look like a sugar skull, and then I put on a black, Amy Lee-like dress. I wore black boots, and then pulled my curlie hair up into a ponytail.  
_Mayb Jack will notice me!_ I happily took one last look at myself, then I smiled, my bright, white fangs glimmering from the candl light behind me. I then ran out, the song in my head, ready to sing.  
When I got there, I was in the back, unable to see Jack. I got a bit sad, but then the music began blaring through the town.  
_Boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you liek to see sometihng strange?  
Come with us and you will see, this is out town of Halloween!  
_I started singing along, and a witch next to me smiled. "What a lovely voice you have!" I blushed, even if my makeup kept it hidden.  
My voice souared, and became more audible through-out the crowds. I then saw a familiar face. _Jack Skellington!_ I felt my face go completly red as I stared at the tall skeleton before me.  
"You have a lovely voice, miss. See me over in the cemetary after this is through."  
My body shook, and I almost fainted.  
_Jack Skellington, the man of my dreams. I was FINALLY going to meet him!_ I felt my heart go amillion miles an hour, as I then noticed he had left to go finish his show.

After the show, I sat in the cemetary, on top of the spiral hill. I held onto my knees, as they rossed together.  
"Hello? Miss?"  
I turned my head, then saw the skeleton.  
He sat down next to me, his legs sitting up higher than mine from his legs being so long. He smiled at me, then looked towards the moon.  
"Do you like the moonlight?" He asked, gazing up at it.  
"Yes. Moonlight is like a safety blanket for me." I smiled.  
He turned to stare at me. "Your eyes are so pretty. Such a wonderous briht blue."  
"It must be the moon." I giggled a bit, a blush speading across my cheeks.  
He then leaned in closer to me. "Can I see what's behind that makeup?" He then brushed his bony fingers against my smooth face.  
"Maybe." I giggled.  
He then walked down, the spiral detachment of the hill unfolding beneath his feet, as he then took some water from a pond nearby. He brought the bucket over, then sat down. Jack dipped his bone fingers in the bucket and then he washed some makeup off of my face. My white skin, the same shade as his bones, was reaveled to the dim light.  
He then dipped his whole hand into the water, and he then wiped it across my face.  
"What a pretty face!" I then wiped the rest off with a hankey, except for my black eyeshadow.  
We talked all night, the moon slowly descending from the sky as the sun began rising. We then got up, and he walked me home. The smoldering hot skeleton stood at my doorstep, while I stood inside. "Well, goodbye." He said, as he then did the unthinkable: he planted a kiss on my cheek. I blushed, and he smiled. "Goodbye, beautiful."  
He walked away, as I held my cheek. I then breezed behind the door, closing it and leaning up against it. I then walked upstairs to my bathroom, changing into my satin, blood red pajamas. After closing the lid of my coffin, I fell asleep, my arms folded over my chest.

I opened my eyes after what seemed like years, and then I tried to push up the lid. It didn't raise.  
I kicked the lid, trying to open it. "Urgh!"  
After minutes of clawing at the lid, I heard a voice. "Are you okay?!"  
Jack Skellington was looking down at me, worry apparent on his face. I then saw a message written on my wall.  
_HE'S MINE._


	2. Chapter 2: New Lovers

**A/N: I may have only postd the first chaptr last night, but I want to write more. I hop you enjoy! :)**

Jak had decided to figure out who locked mme in my coffin, so he went to the police to figure it out.  
"Hello, I would liek to report an assalt. Miss Raven Eather was locked in her coffin by a plank, and there as a mesage written on her wall."  
"What did it say?" The fat policeman said.  
"Hes mine." I replied.  
"Okay, we'll investigate. You will need to stay in someone elses house tonigh.t"  
I then turned to Jack, and he smiled. "Ill take you in. But how long will this be, officer?"  
"About two or three days. Just hang low with him, Raven."  
I nodded, then I followed the skeletion out of the station.

That night, Jack brought me to his home, and showed me my new bed. "My godness, it's lovely!" I remarked.  
The bed was black and pink, with black skulls on the hot pick blanket. I then jjumped onto it happily, snuggling into the shets.  
He happily smiled. "You're welcome, Rven."  
I then curled up under the sheets, and motoined for him to come over. I pured seductively. He then came over, got under the covers and started kissing me. "I love you. You're so beutiful." He kissed me, and then he got on top of my and started making out with me. Then he began taking off my bra and stared down at my C cups. He then pulled down my skirt and underpants and started to make love to me with his skeleton penis. It was large, and it felt so good.  
Then he semenated in me, and he smiled , holding onto me after he was done. "I love you, Isabella."  
"I love you too, Jack" I smiled and then kissed him, then I fell asleep, the candles in his house going out after I closed me eyes.

**A/N: Well, I am goin to now rate this M, because I don't want my story to be removed yet.**


	3. Chapter 3: Talnts Show and Pregnency

**A/N: I am so ancsious to finish my story! I wounder if its goin to be as loing as My Imortal! I hope it is! Anyway, I don't own the lerics to "My Immortal."**

Jack woke up next to me, and once I opened my eyes, the candles turned back on. He smiled at me, his skeleton six pack was uncovered, but hes huge penis wasn't.  
We kissed before I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I did my hair, then I felt my stomach grumble. I went over to the toilet and I puked. "Must have drank some bad blood. LOL." I gigled and then I turned to jak, who was sitting on the counter.  
"Ill make breakfast, my darling." He smiled, then kissed me.  
I then walked downstars after I finished vomiting. He had made blood pancakes, blood eggs, and topped it of wit two nice glasses od blood.  
I smiled, then nommed all of my food, until he stared at me, completly in shocks. He pointed at my stomak, and he then said "Youre fat!1!"  
He then took his food and my food away, and he threw it in the rubbish. "Were going to see a doctor! You must be sick!"

I then was at the hospital a few minutes later, having a few tests done on me. I then saw that there was a weird skeleton=like thing in my stomach, and it looked disgusting.  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!111!"  
A nurse was screaming, as my stomach was growing. I then looked five months pregnant, and my corset burst, revealing my now triple D's and then my skirt ripped too, leaving me in a ripped mini and my purple underwear.  
I was then kicked out of the hospital, and jack drove me home, after buying me a new, spandex-like corset. Afrer we where home, he laid me down on the bed, as I then went to sleep.

The next day I got a call from teh police, and they said "You can come home now!", so I did. I also got Jak to put my bed in my house. He then kissed me, and then he had sex with my butt. It was now not flat, and it felt nice. He finished in me, and then he went home. I laid on my back, and then I felt pain as the bone baby kicked. "AHHHHHHHHHH!"  
I then heard a cackle, and then I saw sally, and she smiled. "NOW YOU'rE FAT AND PERGNENT! YOU CAN NEEEEEVER ENTER THE TALENT SHOW NOWWWW!"  
I then cried, and she walked out. "I'm SOOOOOOO untalented!" I then felt another kid, and I smiled, but still cried.

That morning I vomited into my toilet, and then I flushed and walked out. "Pfft. I'll enter! I dont care if I go into labor while I'm singing, I'll win the fucking a-ward!" I then ran to go enter, and then I got to go get dressed for that night.  
That night, my stomach grew to make me look nine monts pregnent, and then I felt five kicks at once. "OW!" I then put on a short, purple dress, my swollen privates just barely covered. I then put on combat boots, put on my all back and white makeup, then I pulled up my shiny raven black hair and stared at myself.  
"Even though I'm gross, I'm SO pretty!"  
After I got done with that, I went to the perfromance center, I then stood backstage, holding my stomach and singing. The baby seemed to be singing along with me.  
"Next up is RAVEN SKELLINGTON!" I blushed at my boyfriend's last name, and then I went on stage, as I then annouced the song I was going to sing.  
"Hi! I will be singing My immortal!" I then began.  
"_I'm so tired of being here__  
__Suppressed by all my childish fears__  
__And if you have to leave__  
__I wish that you would just leave__  
__'Cause your presence still lingers here__  
__And it won't leave me alone__  
__These wounds won't seem to heal__  
__This pain is just too real__  
__There's just too much that time cannot erase  
__When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears__  
__When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears__  
__And I held your hand through all of these years__  
__But you still have__  
__All of me__  
__Now I'm bound by the life you left behind__  
__Your face – it haunts my once pleasant dreams__  
__Your voice – it chased away all the sanity in me  
__These __wounds__ won't seem to heal__  
__This pain is just too real__  
__There's just too much that time cannot erase  
__When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears__  
__When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears__  
__And I held your hand through all of these years__  
__But you still have__  
__All of me  
__I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone__  
__But though you're still with me__  
__I've been alone all along  
__When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears__  
__When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears__  
__And I held your hand through all of these years__  
__But you still have__  
__All of me__"_

Eveyone then cheered, and I smiled. I was then given first prize, and Saly was given a partisipant award. I laughed as I walked out, and I then went home, where I hung up my award and went to bed.

**A/N: What did U think?! I liek it alot, and I really want to continue wit this storay! Anyway, stay tund for the nects chaptar of My Skelington! XXXOOOXXX I Love You ALLLLL!**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4: Juneor Year

**A/N: Well, I sofar have NO revews on this story so...yeah. Anyway, Im just gonna continu with my story, and my other fics will continu shortily.**

That morning when I woke up, my stomak was flat, and I was in a hospital.  
"why am I hear?" I wandered, and then a doctor came up to me and said "You went into labour in your sleep. You had one baby, but he waz born dead." I then cried sadly, and Jak came into the room "I'm sory, darling." He said, and then I hugged him. "Okay..." I sighed, then I was taken hom e by Jack.

That knight was the knightt befroe school, and I was peparing my clothes for the next day. I then saw Jack comeinto my room, and then he snuggled with me.  
"I think you should weare this, darling, its so pretty." He took out a black corset, a black mini skirt, blood red fishnets, and think heeled, black combat boots. I then nodded, and i tried it on. My large breats looked good in the corset, and my legs look great in my mini skirt.  
I then put on my new, lacey pink pajamas and I went to bed, when Jack turned off all the lights in my house, and locked my door.

That mourning I woke up, and I then put on my clothes, adding some red fishnet armwarmers, and then I pur on red lipstick, black eyliner, and black eyeshadow.  
I then pulled my backpack over my shoulder, drank a cup of blood, and then I walked out the door.  
After getting on the bus, I sat next to a nother vampiress, and she smiled at me. We talked for a few minutes, and then the bus stopped at my highschool. I then walked off the bus, the vampire girl following me. We then got our scheduals, and the n she smiled. "WE HAVE THE SAME CLASSES!" I smiled, and then we huggled, and went to first period.  
It flew by quickly, and then we went to second period. MATH. We sat there, doing eachothers hair whole the other students glared at us. "DO YOU MIIIIIIND?!" A peppy girl asked. I gave the prep my middl finnger, and then the girl, named Caraline, smiled as we then highfived.  
After we gota detention notice from our math teacher, we went to third period. It was quick, and we then went to the cafeteria. It was fun, because they has blood foods, and only blood foods. We took one of everything, and we gourged. We didnt gain any weight, because we had corsets on. Then she told me that she was going to ditch school to go ot the mall. I agreed, and then we threw away the gross, nonblood things they had.  
We then got to the mall after she drived us there in her Chevy 1967 impala, and then we ent to HotTopic, and we got all of the corsets, mini skirts, MCR shirts (This takes plac in 2006), andother things. The girl then asked me if I knew Jack Skellington. I said "Yeah, were dating."  
She then fangirled, and buyed all the Jack Skeelington stuff in the store. We then went back to skull (LOL, never ges old!), and then we but on our new cloths.  
Jack came to school, and he then smiled. "My little girl, so cute!" He then Frenched me, and he then left.  
"Well, dat was AWWWWKWARD." Caraline (Who looks SO much like Amy Lee because she's so pretty!) said, as she then pulled her brown, blue streaked hair into a ponytail, and smiled. "U look liek Ebony Dark'ness Dementia RavenWay!" I smiled, and she blushed. She hugged me, and then she walked away to go talk to her awesome friends. She happily went to art class with me, and then we drew hot guys and girls and we had fun. Then the bell rang, and we went to science. We set the class on fire, and then everyone got let out early. We were reveared as heros, and then we went to her house and watched Harry Potter. "OMG! DRARRY IS SOOOO KANON!" We agreed, and then she esmield at me.  
We then got up and started rocking out to MCR and Panic! At the Disko, and all this other awesome goffic music.  
She then walked me home, and my 28 year old boyfriend came over and held me. "How was school, darling?"  
"Great! I made a new bestie, and I got out early when I set the science lab on fire!" We then kissed and we both fell asleep together.

That next morning, I got up, and I laid down on my couch and watched TV, because the school burned down. Jak went home, so I called Caraline over, and she watched a few movies with me.  
Then, I heard cackling, and I turned around. "Oh my godness..."

**A/N: I worked HARD on this chapta, and this is my best work! I hop it was as good as I though i made it! - xXSedatedPrincessXx**


End file.
